Power
PostNukeRP features an electrical system. Some tools will need electricity to function, so setting it up a source of it could provide useful. Types of Power Producers There are several things that produce Power. They all work slightly differently, and supply different amounts of Power. You need to be a certain class to create and access the tools however. All of these are repairable if damaged. Solar Panels (Scientist): ' *Produces 75 units of Power *Must be outside to function *Has 200 health. Will shatter after being broken, and vanish. '''Gas Generator (Engineer): ' *Produces 250 Units of Power *Requires Gas to function. Gas can be bought from the parts menu in the Crafting/Shop menu. *1 Gas = 15 minutes of run time. *Has 200 health. Will explode after being broken, and vanish. '''Nuclear Generator (Scientist): *Produces 500 Units of Power *Requires Uranium to function. Uranium can be found in bulk in the wasteland while scavenging. *1 Uranium Rod = 1 Minute of run time. *Has 200 health. If depleted, it will begin to spark and warn of meltdown for 30 seconds. During this 30 seconds, it can be shutdown and repaired before it enter's meltdown. After 30 seconds, it will enter meltdown. After 30 seconds of meltdown, it will explode and vanish. *After exploding, the area will be bathed in radiation for awhile, and will slowly damage you if you go in the radioactive area. Fusion Generator (Scientist): *Produces 1000 Units of Power *Requires Deuterium to function. Deuterium can be found in bulk in the wasteland while scavenging. *1 Deuterium = 1 Minute of run time. *Has 200 health. If depleted, it will begin to spark and warn of going Critical for 30 seconds. During this 30 seconds, it can be shutdown and repaired before it enters Critical. After 30 seconds, it will enter Critical. After 30 seconds of Critical, it will explode and vanish. *After exploding, the area will be bathed in radiation for awhile, and will slowly damage you if you go in the radioactive area. Setting up Power Once you have something that produces power ready to go, bring up the Garry's Mod menu, and select the "Power Linker" tool under the "Other" section. *You can link a power generator directly up to what needs to be powered *You can only go a short distance between the generator, and what needs power To extend the distance between the generator, and what needs to be powered, construct a Power Relay. A Power Relay allows you to transfer power from the relay onwards. So you can put the Relay at maximum distance between itself and the generator, then you can go the same distance again from the Power Relay to what needs to be powered. You can use as many Power Relays as you want. Batteries Power can also be made portable, and taken on the go with batteries. *You can attach a battery to a power source to charge it with a Battery Charger. *You can attach a charged battery to something that needs power using a Battery Conductor. Batteries can only store a certain amount of power. Once depleted, they will not be able to provide power anymore, and will need to be recharged. Things that use Power Wasteland FM Transmitter: 200 Power Wasteland Radio: 5 Power Portable Turret: 50 Power Automated Sonic Miner: 100 Power Automated Super Sonic Miner: 150 Power Wastelander Radar: 50 Power